Gone Fishing
by EVAN AAML
Summary: My little brother's idea! What happens when a bunch of friends go on a fishing trip? Romance, comedy, and pure chaos! AAML and DAML!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is EVAN AAML again! Hope you didn't miss me too much. It's been awhile since I was doing this stuff, so give me a break if this story sucks, it was my little brother's idea, he thought of the story and parts of the scenes himself, ( sniff, I'M SO PROUD OF HIM! ). Anyway, alot has happend since I was last on, ''Power From Within'', became my best story ever, I created a poll, ( which you should check! ), and THE GIANTS WON THE SUPERBOWL! WWWOOOHHHOOO!...excuse me, the boys in our family are true Giants fans. Anyway, I hope you like this story as much as I do! Tell me what you think of it!

-EVAN AAML

''As our heroes prepare for fun in the sun, they contemplate their exact plans''.

''OK, what exactly are we doing again?'', Dawn asked carrying a cooler onto a large fishing boat.

''Argh! I told you! We're going on a fishing trip! Weren't we talking about this for the last two weeks!?'', Ash asked slightly annoyed at Dawn's question.

''...well you didn't have to be so rude about it!'', Dawn replied as she stepped onto the ship. Ash was tempted to hit her over the head with one of the fishing rods he was carrying, but stopped himself. After extensive and grueling training in Sinnoh, Ash, Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu had decided that they needed a long break. So Ash and Brock had the idea of going back to Kanto and inviting some of their closest friends for a fishing trip. Dawn had not met many of Ash's friends, and so was quick to agree. After a few days of traveling and boat rides, they finally made it back to Kanto. Once there, they immediatly met up with old friends Misty and Tracy, ( both of which very happy to see their friends ). After discussing their plan with them, Tracy had decided to ask Prof. Oak if they could use his boat that they used for research, to which he happily agreed to. Misty also suggested to contact their other friends from Hoenn. Ash called and invited both May and Max. Both of them happened to be at their home/gym visiting with May's rival Drew, who was also invited. It did not take them three of them long to reach Kanto, and so now the 8 of them were at the Pallet Town docks, unloading Prof. Oak's truck and putting all of the stuff onto the boat.

''Alright, what are we missing? Rods, check, bait, check, something to read while waiting...'', Brock said. He then pulled out a magazine from his vest pocket, eyed it carefully, and put it away, making sure no one looked. ''...check'', he finished, ( yeah 3 guesses as to what type of magazine THAT was! ). ''Alright, we all got what we need!?'', Brock asked yelling. Tracy, Ash, and Dawn were already on board and yelled yes. Misty had just finished unloading the last bit of her stuff and said she was ready. Max had one last conversation with Prof. Oak, ( who had brought the boat to the docks and was currently giving Pikachu a quick check up ), but said he was set. This only left May and Drew. ''Where's May and Drew?'', Brock asked.

''Last time I saw them, they were unloading the truck'', Tracy said.

''Here we are!'', May yelled. Brock turned around and nearly fell over in laughter at what he saw. May and Drew were both waking towards Brock. May carrying a rod and tackle box, Drew carrying at least 5 suitcases, all of which were May's.

''Uh May, why is Drew carrying 5 of your suitcases? In fact, why do you even HAVE 5 suitcases? What's in them?'', Brock asked.

''Well the're my bathing suits of coarse! I have no idea which ones I should be wearing for which times!'', May said By this time, Ash was walked up beside Brock to see what the commotion was all about.

''May, were going fishing, you'll probably only need one, if that!'', Ash said with a smile. ''And Drew, you actually offered to take her stuff? That's not like you'', he continued looking at a very tired and very impatient Drew.

''I'm a gentleman like that'', Drew said struggling with the heavy load. As he said this, Prof. Oak, Max, and Pikachu had appeared and Prof. Oak looked at Drew in confusion.

''Uh, May, I believe Ash is right, you don't need all of this. Drew don't worry about those, I'll take them to the truck myself'', Prof. Oak said.

''Thank you very much!'', Drew said out of breath. Suddenly, he fell backwards from the extensive weight. Pikachu then hopped onto Ash's shoulder with a happy, ''Pika!''.

''Alright then, let's hit the open sea!'', Ash yelled. ( if I were there, I would have grabbed a stick and literally hit the water, but NO! No one appreciates my sense of humor! ). Ash and the gang then boarded the ship and headed out, leaving Prof. Oak to wave to them goodbye. However, Prof. Oak was not the only one to see them leave, for hiding behind some large crates on another dock were three familiar faces, known only as Team Rocket.

''Well there they go on their liitle fishing trip!'', Jessie said.

''Hey Jess, if we's have a vacation, why's we followin the twerps?'', Meowth asked dumbfounded.

''Because we have nothing else to do!'', Jessie yelled. James, who had remained surprisingly quiet, just thought of something.

''Hey! I got an idea! How about we do our own fishing!?'', James said excitedly. Jessie and Meowth were surprised at his sudden suggestion, but liked it.

''Sure, I haven;t fished in a long time!'', Jessie said.

''And when is it ever a bad idea to catch and eat some fish!?'', Meowth said with his mouth watering. They then all laughed evily and ran to their submarine.

The boat ride was a pleasant one. Brock was named captain, a role he took rather seriously as he dressed himself much like Archie of the Elite Four, ( if you don't know who he is, look on the Trainer Card on my profile, it's in hyperlink ). Tracy was his navigator and together they were finding a good spot to fish. Both May and Dawn had become good friends during this vacation and were currently sitting on the main deck as the boat cruised across the ocean waves. Drew had decided to take a nap on a lounge chair and Max was playing with Pikachu inside the boat, ( the boat looks like the one in, ''Power Of One'', the second Pokemon movie, it's the one at the very beginning, but bigger. Would have had the speed boat, but my little brother remembered that one ). Meanwhile, Ash was at the end of the boat, watching the sea and sky. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Misty. He smiled as she took a spot right beside him, leaning against the guard rail surrounding the boat's edge.

''Watcha doin?'', Misty asked casually.

''Just thinking'', Ash replied.

''Ash, thinking? This is a whole new thing for you, you better watch yourself or you might pull something!'', Misty joked. Ash's eyes slanted.

''Har, har'', Ash replied sarcastically. Misty giggled which secretly set fireworks off in Ash's stomach, how he loved to hear her laugh.

''So Ash, mind if I ask you a question?'', Misty asked.

''Well you just did, but shoot'', Ash replied. He got a playful slap to the back of the head as a reply, but Misty continued.

''Why did you do all of this? Get us all together for a fishing trip? Bit random don't you think?'', Misty asked.

''Well for one thing, you just said I could pull something if I thought too much, so stop trying to get me hurt'', Ash said. Misty sighed at Ash's pathetic attempt of humor, secretly wishing she never said that in the first place. ''Bu to be serious, I just wanted to have a fun little vacation with all of my friends, and I know how much you love fishing!'', Ash said. Misty smiled and pinched Ash's cheeks.

''Nice attempt to make me flattered, but you still owe me a bike'', Misty said. She then walked off towards the Captain's quarters. Ash watched her leave while he felt where she pinched him, admiring her figure. Misty had grown since they last met, and Ash didn't fail to notice. Secretly, Ash wanted nothing more than to place his arms around those curvy hips and kiss those beautiful lips, ( RHYME! ), but he controlled himself and continued to stare out at the open sea and think. As Misty entered the Captain's quarters, she noticed Tracy leaning against the wall, sketching the open sea. She also noticed Brock, who for some reason wore a captain's hat, white cape, and matching shirt and pants. He also had in his mouth a smoker's pipe, but instead of smoke, bubbles popped out of it, ( do not support smoking, plus it's funny, expectable of him ). ''What's with Brock's get up?'', Misty asked.

''He's in his own little world'', Tracy said with a smirk.

''O...K...anyway, Brock, when will we reach our fishing spot?'', Misty asked. Brock continued to stare out at the open sea, ignoring Misty. ''Brock?'', Misty asked.

''He only replies to Captain Brock'', Tracy said as though as he were enjoying the scene. Misty sighed.

''Alright, Captain Brock, when are we stopping?'', Misty asked. Brock slightly smirked, liking the name.

''Actually, here is a good spot, were above a sea bed, it's a good place to start'', Brock said. He then stopped the boat and readied his gear. Misty stepped out and told everyone that they had reached their destination. May, Dawn, Ash, Pikachu, Tracy, and Brock immediatly got their stuff and prepared to fish. Max on the other hand, was given the duty to throw the anchor over board, which he quickly agreed to. Unfortunately, because it was a large boat, it had a large anchor. So Max slowly tried to carry the anchor to the edge of the boat, struggling as he did so. Suddenly, Drew walked up to Max and lifted the anchor from him with one hand. As Drew smirked at the little boy, Max looked at him annoyed.

''Show off!'', Max said. He then walked away, muttering something under his breath. Drew smirked again and flipped his hair. And then with one great swing, he threw the anchor overboard. By this time, most everyone already had their bait in the water. Towards the front of the boat, Dawn stood against the guard rail, slightly bored, but patient. Although they have only had their lures in for about 10 minutes, the lack of action already took it's toll on the usually active girl. Suddenly, there was a jerk on her rod. She immediatly grabbed her rod and started pulling.

''I caught something, I caught something!'', Dawn yelled. She then raised her rod to see a Whooper on the end of her line, smiling with joy with a hook in it's mouth. ''Ah! It's a Whooper! It's so cute!'', Dawn yelled. All of a sudden, the smiling Whooper removed the hook from it's mouth with it's tail and took off the bait, which was a Pokeblock. It ate the Pokeblock and then went under the water. ''What!? That little creetin took my bait!'', Dawn yelled angrily. During this, May was on the port side of the boat with her bait in the water looking bored.

''No bites?'', Drew asked approaching her. May glanced over her shoulder to see her rival with his rod in hand.

''No, not even one nibble! I've been here for like half an hour already!'', May said annoyed. Drew smirked.

''Well for one thing, we've only been fishing for about 15 minutes, besides, maybe it's just not your day!'', drew said. He then threw his bait into the water right next to May's. Immediatly, he got a tug on his line. May looked on in complete amazement as Drew reeled in a Seaking. Drew smirked even more as he removed the hook and threw the Seaking back into the water. He then smiled at May and flipped his hair. ''Well maybe that was a lucky catch'', Drew said knowing it would agitate May, it did.

''What do you mean a lucky catch!? Yours was right next to mine!'', May complained. Drew replaced his bait with another Pokeblock and threw it back in the water right next to May's.

''It could just be that I'm a better fisherman'', Drew said. May turned red.

''Oh no your not! ANything you can do, I can do too! And what makes you think you'll catch anything else!?'', May yelled. As if on cue, Drew's line was pulled again. May was dumbfounded as Drew reeled in a Barboach and once again released his catch. May was now more annoyed than ever. ''Argh! Why does that keep happening!?'', May yelled throwing her arms in the air in frustration.

''Maybe I have better bait'', Drew said pulling out a Pokeblock from his pocket.

''It can't be, I have the same bait'', May replied pulling out her line and revealing a Pokeblock at the end of it, Drew looked at it in almost knowing disgust.

''Uh May, did you make that yourself?'', Drew asked.

''Of coarse I did! It's May's yellow surprise!'', May said proudly. ( ( Psycho music plays ) RUN, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ). Drew smirked.

''Well then that explains it, that's why your not catching anything, it's your horrible Pokeblock!'', Drew said, May nearly exploaded.

''IT IS NOT MY POKEBLOCK! I'LL SHOW YOU THAT I CAN FISH!'', May yelled. She then threw her line back into the water. Drew did the same and immediatly there was a tug on his line. Meanwhile, Ash and Misty were at the end of the ship with their lines in the water.

''So Ash, plan on catching anything worthy in a Pokemon Master's eyes?'', Misty asked.

''Of coarse! I'm Ash Ketchum! I can catch anything!'', Ash said flexing his muscles as a joke. Misty giggled, which Ash secretly blushed to.

''Alright Ash, let's just see what you catch!'', Misty said. Ash smirked.

''That sounded a little competitive, is this a challenge I'm sensing?'', Ash asked.

''Person who catches the most is treated by the loser?'', Misty suggested.

''Deal!'', Ash replied. Suddenly, there was a tug on Ash's line.

''Looks like you already got something!'', Misty said. Misty's line then had a tug.

''Looks like you do too!'', Ash replied. The both of them then pulled on their lines, feeling something strong. They pulled and pulled, neither one of them giving up, until they managed to pull their catches out of the water. But they some came to realize that their catch was each other, their lines got tangeled. ''Oh, we're tangeled'', Ash said. Misty smiled.

''What was your first clue genious?'', Misty asked smiling. Although this was a playful insult, Ash smiled back. Misty then glanced at the tangeled mess and noticed something. ''Hey Ash, what lure is that?'', Misty asked. Ash realized what she was talking about and tried to hide his lure.

''Uh, it's nothing!'', Ash said. Misty didn't buy it, something Ash should of expected.

''Oh come one! Let me see!'', Misty said trying to grab the line. Eventually, she did and noticed Ash's lure to be her own, it was her lucky lure that she sent to him as a gift, the one that was a mini replica of herself. ''You're...you're using my lure'', Misty said shocked. Ash blushed.

''Well, uh...it's your special lure...and, uh, I needed some...luck?'', Ash said. Misty smiled, blushing slightly. Ash then got a glimpse of Misty's lure, which surprisingly enough, was him. ''Is that lure...me?'', Ash asked. Misty hurridly grabbed it and blushed.

''No! Uh...it's...well OK, it is you'', Misty said. She then revealed her lure to be Ash, making the same ''V'' pose as Misty's, it was also in Ash's original attire.

''You made one...of me?'', Ash asked.

''Well, I figured, since you have one of me, I should have one...of...you?'', Misty said. Ash smiled.

''Thanks Mist'', Ash said. Misty smiled back.

''No problem'', Misty replied. The two of them then were silent for awhile until they realized their akward moment.

''Oh, uh, here, let's get this mess fixed'', Ash said stammering. He then tried to undo the lines. Misty tried to help and their hands bumped into each other. They both immediatly blushed and pulled away from each other.

Well I'm done with my first chapter! I hope you all liked it. And remember, Review, Alert, and Favorite! Also, check my poll, I would like it if you people voted on it and tell me what you think. I might be changing the poll soon, depending on how many people vote on it. Tell me what you thought of this story, I am thinking of doing my horror story soon, since I'm more used to Action/Adventure/Romance than Comedy/Romance. It's been awhile since I've been on here, so give me a break if the're are spelling mistakes and things like that. Until then, see ya!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is my second chapter to, ''Gone Fishing''. I am sorry for not updating yesturday, I didn't have the time, but thank you for being patient. I am actually quite surprised that you people liked this story so much! I knew I would get reviews, but it seems that you actually thought it was funny! Both me and my brother didn't think this! And I would like to give a special apology to authors Delta Knight and Kefka IV for the message delema. Luckily, I managed to contact them before hand, but I would like them to know that I am sorry. Anyway, on with the chapter!

-EVAN AAML

While Ash and the gang were fishing, farther away from the boat but still within sight was Team Rocket. They were sitting on top on their Gyarados submarine, preparing to fish. James was looking through his binoculars, watching the gang.

''Well the twerps seem to be having fun'', James said.

''Well good for them, it's our turn'', Jessie replied stepping out of the sub with two rods. She handed one to James and used the other one. Meowth already had his rod and was untangeling it, slightly frustraited.

''Hey Jess, thinks we'll catch anything?'', Meowth asked.

''How should I know?'', Jessie replied snobbily throwing her line in the water.

''I think we'll catch loads of stuff!'', James said with confidence throwing his line in.

''That's the spirit Jimmy Boy!'', Meowth said finally untangeling his line ad throwing it in. ''Let's catch the greatest Pokemon ever!'', Meowth said more inspired. Meanwhile, back on the boat, Dawn had placed her rod in a rod holder while she went to get something to drink. She made sure she was wuick, in case she was to catch something while she was gone. When she hurried back, she got a tug on her line. She quickly picked up her rod and started pulling. ''Ah! I got another one!'', Dawn yelled as she started to reel in her catch. When she reeled it in, she noticed the same Whooper with his tail around the line. ''Hey, it's you again'', Dawn said. The Whooper then used his tail to remove the Pokeblock from the hook and then jumped on the guard rail in front of Dawn. ''Hey! Don't you care waste that bait!'', Dawn yelled as she tried to grab Whooper. The Whooper skillfully dodged her by jumping to the left. Dawn tried again and the Whooper went to the right. Dawn then tried to dive for the Whooper, but it jumped, allowing Dawn to ram into the railing head first. The Whooper then laughed, put the Pokeblock in it's mouth, and jumped backwards into the water. Dawn stood up frustraited. ''AAAHHH!'', Dawn yelled in anger and annoyance. While this occured, Tracy was on the highest point of the boat, on top of the Captain's quarters, checking his line. He had already caught nothing but garbage and was now waiting to catch something else. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Max standing next to him.

''Hey Tracy, what are you doing?'', Max asked not as much for an answer as much to start a conversation.

''Not much, just waiting for a catch'', Tracy answered. As if on cue, there was a large tug on his line. Tracy started to pull, but the tug was stronger. ''Ergh! This thing is big!'', Tracy said as he stood up for more strength. After a long battle of tug of war, Max decided that he should help. So he grabbed onto Tracy's waist and started to pull with Tracy. And finally, with one large pull, Tracy and Max managed to pull their catch out of the water. But due to the velocity of the tug, their catch, ( a green slimy creature ), flew in the air and into Tracy's face. Tracy paniced and ran around in circles. ''AAAUUUGGGHHH! I caught a sea monster and it's eating my face! Get it off, get it off, get it off!'', Tracy yelled. Finally, Max managed to grab the thing off of Tracy's face. Tracy stopped panicing and looked at what Max pulled off, trying to catch his breath as he did. It turned out that the, ''sea monster'', was no more than a batch of seaweed. Max sighed.

''A sea monster?'', Max said disappointed.

''You'd have been scared!'', Tracy said matter of factly. Max sighed again and threw the seaweed. Unfortunately, it missed the water and landed on top of May's head.

''AAAUUUGGGHHH!' What is this!?'', May yelled. She tried to get it off of her, but found it difficult. Drew then sighed, removed the seaweed, and threw it overboard. ''Phew, thanks Drew'', May said.

''No problem, now then, we've been here for what seems like two hours and you haven't caught a single thing. Now when do you plan on admitting that you suck at this?'', Drew asked bored. May grew rather impatient with her rival.

''What makes you think I will? I guarentee that I'll catch something soon!'', May said. May then started to reel in her line when she felt a tug. ''I got something!'', May said shocked. Both her and Drew looked on in anticipation as she reeled in her catch. When she lifted it in the air, they both gazed at it in shock. It was a Pokemon, a Chonchou actually, but it looked weird. It's eyes were swirly and it looked sick.

''Oh great, you killed it, you finally caught something, and you killed it with your bad cooking!'', Drew said.

''Shut up! It's not dead!'', May yelled. She then tried to remove the Chinchou from the hook when it suddenly awoken. It used a Spark attack on May, and then dove in the water annoyed. May stood there, fried to a crisp. Drew stiffled a giggle.

''Uh May, I've heard of Fish Fry, but this is just getting a little ridiculous'', Drew said with a grin.

''Drew?'', May asked.

''Yes May?'', Drew replied.

''Have I ever told you how much I hate you?'', May asked.

''More times than I can count'', Drew answered.

''Good'', May said. She then suddenly fell over in a heap. It was around noon now, the sun was at it's highest and everyone was still fishing on Prof. Oak's boat. By this time, Ash and Misty had more than their luck in catches, but for some reason, they always caught the same exact thing. It seemed that their lures were bent on catching the same items. Both of them were tired of untangeling their lures and were taking a break. They were both on a lounge chair resting.

''Hey Ash?'', Misty asked.

''Yes Misty?'', Ash replied.

''Remember how we met? With me fishing?'', Misty asked.

''Yeah, just like now as a mater of fact'', Ash answered.

''What are the odds I catch another trainer right now?'', Misty asked with a smile.

''If you do, then I'm throwing him overboard to save you the trouble of having to deal with him too'', Ash joked. Misty giggled.

''Oh yeah, like a certain boy who owes me a certain bike?'', Misty replied.

''You know, I have the money for it'', Ash said. Misty glanced over to him. ''Actually, I had it since we first met'', Ash continued.

''Then how come you never paid for it?'', Misty asked. Ash smiled.

''Well if I did, would you be here today?'', Ash asked. Misty smiled and blushed. Before she knew it, she ran into Ash for a hug.

''...Thank you'', Misty said. Ash blushed slightly but returned the hug.

''No problem'', Ash said. They sat there in silence hugging for awhile, until Ash broke the silence. ''How about we continue fishing?'', Ash asked. Misty nodded and they sat up. Meanwhile, back at the front of the ship, Dawn had replaced her recently missing Pokeblock and threw it in the water attached to the hook. Very soon after, something blue popped it's head out of the water. It was the same Whooper as before, and it had the recently replaced Pokeblock in it's mouth. It swallowed it and then stuck it's tongue out at Dawn.

''WHAT!? WHY YOU LITTLE!'', before Dawn could finsih threatining the little Pokemon, it shot a Water Gun attack at Dawn's face and dove under the water. Dawn was now soaked and angry. ''THAT STUPID LITTLE! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT POKEMON!'', Dawn yelled growing a large head and punching the air angrily. When she calmed down, she turned around to see Brock walk to th very front of the boat, still in his Captain persona. He gave a mighty swing of his line and sat in a chair looking diligent. ''I' the greatest captain of all time, am going to catch something worty of a champion! For nothing else is great enough in my eyes!'', Brock said.

''What eyes?'', Dawn said to herself as a joke. She then walked up to Brock. ''Uh, Brock...are you ok?'', Dawn asked confused.

''Never better!'', Brock said.

''Then...what's with the high and mighty personality?'', Dawn asked.

''I am the captain of this fine vessel, and so I shall act as such!'', Brock said looking at his line still. Dawn became uncomfortable.

''OK then, where's May?'', Dawn asked.

''On the starboard side'', Brock replied. Dawn was speechless. ''The right'', Brock explained. Dawn nodded. But before she left, Brock got a tug on his line. Brock stood up and started pulling. ''Aha! A mighty catch for a mighty captain!'', Brock yelled. He pulled and pulled until he managed to pull out his catch. Both Brock and Dawn gazed at his catch...a Magikarp, a small one at that. Brock was speechless as Dawn surpressed a giggle.

''Wow, even Pikachu caught something cooler'', Dawn said pointing. Brock turned to see Pikachu, wearing a small captain's hat and standing on a chair. He tugges on his line and pulled out a Goldeen, slightly larger than himself. Pikachu looked at Brock and Dawn and with a ''Pikachu'', gave a victory sign. Brock, after releasing his catch, started to have a cascade of tears fall down his eyes.

''I'm a laughing stock! A fraud! I can never show my face in public again!'', Brock pouted. He then ran into a corner and sunk into his depression with a dark cloud over his head. Dawn looked on with a sweatdrop on her head.

''Ah he'll get over it'', Dawn said. During this, Team Rocket contnued to sit on their sub. They had caught nothing yet and we starting to get tired.

''Alright, I'm bored out of my mind'', Jessie stated.

''I would have thought we would have gotten a nobble by now!'', James whined.

''I guess we should pack it in'', Meowth suggested. Just then, all three of them recieved a tug on their lines.

''Hey! I hooked something!'', all three of them said in unison. They all tugged on their lines and pulled. Soon, a large splash appeared right in front of them. When the waves died down, a large Gyarados was there with all three hooks in it's mouth. ''GYARADOS!'', the 3 of them yelled. The Gyarados howled at them and prepared to launch a Hyper Beam. Team Rocket tried to jump into their submarine and run away, but before they could, they Dragon Pokemon launched it's attack. The sub exploaded and Team Rocket was sent flying.

''Why is it that even on our vacation...'', Jessie started.

''...We're sent blasting off!?'', James finished.

''I guess our vacation's over!'', Meowth answered.

''LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!'', Team Rocket yelled before disappearing into the distance. Back on the boat, Max thought he heard something familiar, but shrugged and threw his bait into the ocean. Meanwhile, May and Drew were still fishing in their same spot. Drew by this time had vaught Pokemon after Pokemon, where as May has only caught that one angry Chinchou.

''Ergh! I'm getting sick and tired of this!'', May yelled. Drew smirked.

''Come on, let's face it, I'm alot better than you at fishing, naturally'', Drew said flipping his hair. May became infuriated.

''You know what!? I doubt that what you've caught made a difference!'', May yelled, simply to think of a comeback, Drew smirked at her attempt.

''On the contrary, I've been keeping track, I've caught tons of Pokemon, some quite rare! In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if I caught something along the lines of a Dratini soon'', Drew said.

''Oh yeah!? How about a bet!? If you catch a Dratini next, I'll do something you would never have thought possible!'', May yelled. Drew was slightly shocked at the random bet, and in his mind, he blushed immensfully at the thought of what May could do, but he smirked.

''Alright then, your on'', Drew said. He then reeled in his line and threw it back out again. The air was silent for a few seconds, but soon, the line got a tug. Drew reeled it in and against all odds, it was in fact a Dratini. May's jaws practically hit the ground as Drew unhooked the scared Pokemon, patted it's head, and released it. ''Well?'', Drew said. May was shocked beyond comprehension.

''How, how did you catch one!? Those things are super rare and super hard to catch!'', May said shocked.

''Well, not exactly...'', Drew said. All of a sudden, Max came running past them carrying a Pokemon.

''I caught a Dratini! I caught a Dratini!'', Max yelled.

''I caught one too Max!'', Tracy yelled from on top of the boat.

''I caught a, ( SPLASH ), DARN YOU WHOOPER!'', Dawn yelled, now soaked again. May stood there dumbfounded as Drew smirked.

''So then, your bet?'', Drew reminded. May was still shocked, but shrugged. All of a sudden, she reached her hand down into her shirt. Drew quickly covered his eyes and blushed. ''MAY! What are you doing!? I'm too young for that! THIS IS A RATED PG STORY!'', Drew yelled. May looked at Drew quizically as she pulled out a cartrage of lipstick.

''What are you talking about? I was getting my lipstick from my vest pocket'', May said as she started to apply it on. Drew sighed.

''Well who keeps lipstick there!? And why do you even need it!?'', Drew yelled. All of a sudden, May grabbed Drew by the collar and kissed him. The kiss was a bit long, but nothing major happened. May then released Drew and blushed. Drew was also blushing with his collar messed up and lipstick on his lips. ''Oh, that's why'', Drew said shocked. May giggled. While this happened, Dawn, Max, and Pikachu found Brock, still in a corner pouting.

''Wow, Brock's still depressed!'', Dawn said surprised.

''He's taking this seriously!'', Max replied.

''Pikachu'', Pikachu said. Dawn then lifted Brock up.

''Come on, try to fish again, maybe you'll catch something great!'', Dawn said with confidence, Brock sighed.

''What's the point? I'm a pathetic fisherman, JUST LIKE I'M A PATHETIC CAPTAIN!'', Brock wailed.

''Well you won't know until you try!'', Dawn said. With Dawn and Max's help, Brock managed to get to his chair. Pikachu handed him his rod, and Brock weakly threw it in the water. Surprisingly, it only took a few minutes to catch a bite, although Brock was still depressed, he tried to tug it in. For some reason, the catch was something big. Suddenly, a large splash appeared and a very angry looking Sharpedo appeared.

''SHARPEDO!'', the large Shark Pokemon yelled.

''AAAHHH! IT'S JAWS!'', Max yelled.

''WHERE'S CAPTAIN NEMO WHEN YOU NEED HIM!?'', Dawn yelled.

''WRONG MOVIE DAWN! RUN!'', Max yelled back. But instead of running, Brock stood up and as the Sharpedo jumped towards him, he reached into his pocket.

''Smoe you son of a...!'', Brock yelled. He then threw some Pokeblock into the Sharpedo's mouth. The Sharpedo swallowed the food, and aparently liked it. It stopped it's attack and swam away. Max and Dawn were both surprised at Brock and immediatly cheered him on.

''Yey Captain Brock!'', Max and Dawn cheered. Brock then finally resumed his captain attitude.

''Of coarse! You should expect nothing less from Captain Brock!'', Brock yelled with pride. As the 3 of them cheered on, Pikachu headed towards the back of the boat to look for Ash. But he found Tracy instead. Tracy noticed Pikachu and put a finger to his mouth, a sign for silence. He then used his other finger to point. Pikachu looked and noticed Ash and Misty fast alseep on the lounge chairs. Tracy was sketching the scene, for little did Ash and Misty know that they were resting on each other's heads and they were holding hands. Their lines were once again tangeled, ahowing that they still caught the same thing. But the lures were right next to each other, just like Ash and Misty were. Both Tracy and Pikachu smiled as Tracy continued to sketch the scene. When he finished, Tracy stood up and nodded to Pikachu. The both of them then left the two lovebirds alone to dream peacefully.

Alright people, second chapter done! I hoped you liked it, The next chapter will finish it, so be prepared, it will be shorter than the others. In case you didn't notice, I made a Jaws referance in this story, didn't have to, hardly even watched the movie, but it was perfect for the story, and I guess you could say it was my own personal tribute to the late...uh...I forget his name, he was the guy that said Brock's line in the movie. Anyway, I tried to make this chapter funnier and more romantic than the last, did I do it? I was supposed to say something else down here, but I forget what, I have short term memory loss...no, really, I do. I also have OCD, pain in the butt. That's why I never read my own stories after I type them, because then I see any mistakes I made and I can't just go through them and fix them, so yeah. Pain. Anyway, I will definetly try and post the last chapter up tomorrow. I wanted to update yesturday, but I was tired, and I wake up early to type to you people, DO YOU KNOW HOW CREEPY MY DOWN STAIRS IS UP HERE IN NEW YORK!? THIS IS WHY I DON'T WATCH HORROR MOVIES!...sorry, loss of insanity, something else I have. Please tell me what you thought of this!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


	3. Chapter 3

Alright people, last chapter on the way, this one will be considerably shorter, so please excuse me. And to all that are curious, on Cartoon Network at 7:00 eastern time, the movie, ''Pokemon The Rise Of Darkrai'', will be on. Keep an eye out for it people! Anyway, not much more to say here, so on with the chapter!

-EVAN AAML

After a few hours it was sunset and the whole gang went inside to relax and eat the diner that their captain had prepared for them. After getting their food, they all sat in the Captain's quarters, which was not too big, but big enough to house all of the trainers and give them elbow room. While everyone ate, Brock stood up with a drink in his hand. ''A toast to all of us hardy fisherman on a job well done today!'', Brock said holding his drink up high

''Yey!'', everyone yelled. They had all had a interesting fishing day and to prove it, they had made a chart of who caught what that day. ( AN, some of these Pokemon were not shown, just imagine that it was a longer day than I showed ).

**Ash**

_-Misty's line_  
_-Seaweed ( with Misty )_  
_-Misty's line  
-Krabby ( by claw, also with Misty's )  
-Misty's line  
-Dratini ( same as Misty's )_

**Misty**

_-Ash's line  
-Seaweed ( with Ash )  
-Ash's line  
-Krabby ( by claw, also with Ash's )  
-Ash's line  
-Dratini ( same as Ash's )_

**Pikachu**

_-Goldeen  
-Dratini_

**Brock**

_-Magikarp ( small )  
-Sharpedo ( NOT small )  
-Dratini_

**May**

_-Chinchou_

**Drew**

_-Seaking  
-Barboach  
-Magikarp  
-Feebass  
-Remoraid  
-Dratini  
-Goldeen  
-Carvanah  
-Quilfish_

**Max**

_-Dratini_

**Tracy**

-_Garbage  
-Seaweed ( sea monster )  
-Dratini  
-Boot  
-Tire_

**Dawn**

_-Whooper ( x7 )_

''Wow, today was so much fun! I can't wait to do it again!'', Ash said.

''Well I can! That Whooper was nothing but trouble! Well at least I can eat my diner in peace!'', Dawn said looking at her plate of food. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see none other than the Whooper, sitting right outside a circular window, ( it was open ). The Whooper quickly grabbed all of the food on Dawn's plate and dove back into the water. Dawn quickly realized what had just happened and flipped out. ''THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH THAT LITTLE PEST!'', Dawn yelled. She then ran for a large locker at the end of the room and grabbed what appeared to be a spear gun. She then ran back to the window. ''I'M GOING TO SHISH KA' BOB THAT WHOOPER!'', Dawn yelled. She then tried to dive out of the window, but Ash and Max grabbed her.

''No! Stop!'', Ash and Max yelled. Everyone else in the room laughed as they pulled her in.

''Well I'll say that this trip was very eventfull!'', Tracy said.

''Right! I proved myself to be a great captain!'', Brock said proudly. To make him feel better, some people in the room baued ( to bend down in honor, I have no idea how to spell that ), to him.

''I proved that I'm a better fisherman than May!'', Drew said.

''Hey!'', May replied.

''Dawn found out that she hates Whooper!'', Ash commented. Dawn pouted and crossed her arms.

''And Tracy was attacked by a sea monster!'', Max joked. Tracy playfully punched the little boy. While this was happening, Misty glanced outside and became amazed at what she saw. She thought that it was so beautiful, that she had to share it with everybody else.

''Woah! Hey everyone! Let's go outside and sit on top of the boat!'', Misty suggested.

''Why?'', Ash asked.

''You'll see, come on!'', Misty said. She then grabbed Ash's arm and pulled him outside. Everyone else soon followed. When they had reached the top of the boat, Misty pointed up with a smile on her face. Everyone looked up to see tons of stars sparkling, brightening the night sky. Everyone smiled and layed down to gaze upon them.

''Wow, look at them all! It's so beautiful!'', May said looking at the stars fascinated. Drew smiled at what she said, for he was not giving the stars his full attention.

''Hey May?'', Drew said.

''Yeah?'', May replied.

''Why'd you do it?'', Drew asked. May looked confused.

''What do you mean?'', May asked.

''The kiss, why'd you do it?'', Drew asked again. May blushed at the question.

''Well, you see, uh...I sort of...'', May said. She was interupted.

''Do it again'', Drew said. May was shocked at the sudden responce and blushed even more.

''What!?'', May said.

''I want to kiss you again. When you kissed me before, I felt different, like I was whole, complete...and I loved that feeling...well, actually, I want to be honest with you. I think I know why I felt that way'', Drew said. May was smiling by this point. ''I think the reason why I loved it so much is because...I love you. I love you May, and I want to spend my whole life with you'', Drew said. May couldn't help but shead a tear of happiness.

''And you know what Drew?'', May asked.

''What?'', Drew replied, his courage gone and replaced by nervousness.

''I love you too, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you too'', May said. Before Drew knew what hit him, May kissed him again, only this time, Drew kissed her back. Secretly watching this, Ash and Misty smiled.

''Well that's one happy couple'', Ash said. Misty nodded. All of a sudden, she remembered something.

''Hey Ash, we never had a winner in our little contest'', Misty remembered. Ash realized she was right.

''Hmm, then how do we decide the winner?'', Ash asked. There was no response. Ash looked at Misty, who was watching May and Drew slightly depressed. ''WHat's the mater?'', Ash asked.

''It's just...it's nothing'', Misty said. Ash put a hand on her shoulder.

''No Misty, I can tell when your depressed, come on, you can tell me'', Ash said. Misty smiled at Ash's kindness.

''Well, you see, May and I have had discussions about the people we love, and she already got the boy of her dreams, but I haven't had mine'', Misty said. Ash thought over this for a moment and decided that he should do what he thought he would never get the chance to do.

''Well, if it makes you feel any better, I have the same problem'', Ash said. Misty looked at him.

''Really? Who is it that you like?'', Misty asked. Without looking at Misty and keeping his eyes on the stars, Ash answered.

''You'', Ash stated. Misty became shocked and looked at Ash. Ash returned the look and quickly kissed her on the lips. He pulled back as soon as he had done it and Misty smiled at his nervousness afterwards.

''Well Mr. Ketchum, you just did what no other man would have had the guts to do, and you know what?'', Misty asked. Ash looked at her, waiting for the response. ''...I loved it. It was you that I loved, you and only you'', Misty said. Ash smiled and they shared an embrace. Afterwards, they both stared at the stars again, this time, Ash had his arm around Misty's waist.

''So now, since we never had a winner in our contest, who takes who out on our first date?'', Ash asked. Misty smiled.

''You take me out, I caught 1 more thing than you'', Misty said.

''What!?'', Ash asked.

''Your heart'', Misty said. Ash couldn't help but smile at her answer, but that didn't mean he was going to give up that easily.

''But then, I caught yours too! So we're even again!'', Ash explained. Misty shook her head.

''No, you already had my heart'', Misty said. She then kissed Ash on the lips, and he returned it. After their passionete embrace, Ash looked at Misty's eyes.

''So then, you win the contest, but do I still have to pay for your bike?'', Ash asked goofily. Misty smiled.

''Yes, don't think your off the leash from that, but don't you dare think I'm ever leaving you when you do'', Misty said. Ash smiled.

''Good, because I wouldn't have it any other way'', Ash said. They once again shared a kiss, at the same time May and Drew did. And watching them, all of their friends smiled to themselves, Dawn sheading a tear from extreme happiness, Brock out of pity from himself that he never got a girlfriend. But true enough, they were all happy for their friends, for it only took one fishing trip to get them all together. Things are certainly going to be different now.

Wow! I improvised so much on that last chapter! Man! You would not believe how many times I added something that wasn't in my original text. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry that it was so short, that's why I improvised. And as usual, here is a sneak peek at my next story, NARRATED BY ME OF COARSE! When Ash and the gang are invited to stay at a old, large estate with several other people for a contest to win the mansion, they all soon realize that the old legends that surround the house are true...and this legend could very well kill them all. A demon lives in the mansion, and it has a taste for blood and death. Will Ash and the gang be able to survive the night in this mansion, or will they all be killed by the demon just like all of the people before them, and what is this demon, is it a monster, or something...more? ALRIGHT! I LOVE MY GREAT NARRATING SKILLS! Anyway, hoped you all liked, ''Gone Fishing'', and I hope to hear from you soon! This is EVAN AAML, signing out!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml

-EVAN AAML


End file.
